Crash & Burn
by Daphne P
Summary: SlashEssa é uma song fic do Harry e Draco.O que acontece quando Harry se sente cansado de toda a guerra contra Voldemort?Quem poderá ajudálo a sair da escuridão?novamente lembrando,se não gosta,cai for e comentários inteligentes


_When you feel all alone_

**_Quando você se sentir totalmente sozinho_**_  
And the world has turned it's back on you_

**_E o mundo virar as costas para você  
_**_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
**Dê-me uma chance,por favor,para domar seu coração selvagem**_

Caminhou pelos corredores,a cabeça baixa,encarando as pedras frias abaixo de seus pés.Deu um suspiro,derrotado,e finalmente desmoronou no chão.Lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto,manchando a face que muitos queriam que sumisse da existência.Sangue seco,emplastrado em parte de sua face uniam-se às lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto do jovem,que ainda continha traços infantis.Porém,essas lágrimas não eram suficientes para apagar o que aqueles olhos,estupidamente verdes,já vira em sua juventude.Não era suficiente para trazer de volta aqueles que morreram.Morreram por causa dele.

Abraçou-se aos joelhos,ficando em uma posição fetal,o corpo tremendo e mais lágrimas rolando.Não suportava mais a dor,a dor de ver entes queridos,amigos,conhecidos,morrendo,por causa dele.Mesmo que os outros não dissessem,ele sabia,que se não fosse ele,nada disso estaria acontecendo.E por um momento ele pensou que realmente seria melhor para todos que os desejos de seu inimigo fossem realizados.Que ele sumisse da existência

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
**Eu sei que você se sente,como se as paredes estivessem se fechando ao seu redor**

_It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
**É tão difícil encontrar alivio,e as pessoas podem ser tão frias**_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
**Quando a escuridão estiver em sua porta,e você sentir que não poderá mais suportar**_

**_  
_**

Harry respirou fundo,a dor apertando cada vez mais o seu peito e comprimindo o seu coração de tal maneira,que ele pensou que iria explodir.

Levantou seus olhos e os rodou pelo corredor.Uma sensação claustrofóbica tomou conta de seu corpo,como se todas as paredes estivessem se movendo,prontas para esmagá-lo dentro de seu sofrimento.Como se todos os quadros apontassem para ele,horrorizados,o acusando de ser um assassino em massa.De levar,inconscientemente,todos para o caminho da morte.

_Let me be the one you call  
**Deixe-me ser aquele a quem você vai chamar**_

_If you jump I'll break your fall  
**Se você pular eu apararei a sua queda**_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
**Eu te erguerei,e juntos voaremos pela noite**_

****

Fechou os seus olhos,para ignorar a sensação e impedir-se de hiper ventilar.Tentou trazer lembranças felizes a sua mente,lembranças que pudessem o manter firme,impedindo-o de cair na escuridão que ameaçava engolfá-lo com seus braços mornos mas ao mesmo tempo traiçoeiros.

E lembrou-se.Lembrou-se do sorriso acalentador,que era somente dirigido a ele.Os olhos frios,aos outros,mas totalmente expressivos,a ele.O jeito suave e arrogante.A pose inatingível e frágil ao mesmo tempo.Fragilidade essa que ele comprovou ao segurar o corpo,ensangüentado,em seus braços.Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar isso de sua mente.Precisava de lembranças felizes,como se fosse afastar um Dementador,que era o que a sua tormenta estava se tornando.

Lembranças felizes.Lembranças de seu primeiro beijo,tímido e assustador.Da primeira noite de amor,na torre leste,e do quase flagra do zelador Filch.Sorriu a essa lembrança.Mas assim como veio,sumiu.

_If you need to fall apart  
**Se você precisar desabafar**_

_I can mend a broken heart  
**Eu posso consertar um coração partido**_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn  
**Se você precisar desistir,então desista e renasça**_

_You're not alone_

Você não estará sozinho 

Mais lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.E a culpa o assolou novamente.

Se não tivessem se aproximado,se ele não tivesse o influenciado,mudado o seu modo de pensar.Talvez,agora,ele estivesse aqui ao seu lado o apoiando,como sempre fez.Sempre que ele pensou em desistir.

_When you feel all alone  
**Quando você se sentir totalmente sozinho**_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find  
**E amigos leais forem dificieis de achar**_

_You're caught in a one way street  
**Você segue um caminho na rua**_

_With the monsters in your head  
**Com tormentas em sua cabeça**_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and  
**Quando as esperanças e sonhos sumirem**_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

E você sentir que não poderá encarar o dia 

Harry levantou-se,olhando tudo a sua volta,como se aquele lugar no qual passou os melhores momentos de sua vida,lhe fosse totalmente estranho.Andou uns passos,mas foi o máximo que conseguiu até parar novamente,encarando a porta a sua frente.Sabia que não conseguiria,era doloroso demais só em pensar na possibilidade.E toda a sensação de estar preso em um cubículo voltava,só em pensar em atravessar a porta e topar com a realidade.Fechou os olhos,apertando-os com extrema força,como se quisesse fazer escoar de vez todas as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair,ou como para fugir da realidade que lhe esperava.Algo que ele não queria enfrentar.

Let me be the one you call  
**Deixe-me ser aquele a quem você vai chamar**

_If you jump I'll break your fall  
**Se você pular eu apararei a sua queda**_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
**Eu te erguerei,e juntos voaremos pela noite**_

_If you need to fall apart  
**Se você precisar desabafar**_

_I can mend a broken heart  
**Eu posso consertar um coração partido**_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn  
**Se você precisar desistir,então desista e renasça**_

_You're not alone_

Você não estará sozinho 

"Não seja tão covarde Potter!" Ele quase podia ouvi-lo dizer.

-Não estou sendo covarde.Estou apenas adiando a dor.-Harry falou ao nada,no meio do corredor.

 "Jamais poderá adiar a dor,garoto tolo.É disso que somos feitos.É isso que nos faz humanos."

-É isso que nos faz sofrer.

 "Sofrer?Por quê?"

-A vida nos faz sofrer.E eu odeio essa vida.

 "Não seja bobo.Quem disse que a vida é fácil?"

-Mas eu queria...

"Que tudo sumisse e terminasse apenas como um conto de fadas?"

-Sim.Eu não agüento mais isso.Tudo isso,as mortes,o sofrimento,a dor...

 "Eu sei,mas você sabe...Sabe que eu estarei sempre aqui com você."

Because there has always been heartache and pain

Porque sempre haverá dor 

_And when it's over you'll breathe again  
**E quando isto acabar,você respirará novamente**_

_You'll breath again_

Respirará novamente 

-Promete?-A voz silenciou-se,e Harry abriu os olhos.

_When you feel all alone  
**Quando você se sentir totalmente sozinho**_

_And the world has turned its back on you  
**E o mundo virar as costas para você**_

_Give me a moment please  
**Dê-me uma chance-por favor**_

_To tame your wild wild heart_

Para domar o seu coração selvagem 

"Prometo" Veio o sussurro,como se a palavra tivesse sido trazida pelo vento.Vento este que cruzou o corpo do rapaz,acalmando o seu coração.

-Sr.Potter?-Harry piscou,tomando consciência da presença de Madame Pomfrey a sua frente.

-Hã?

-Venha,ele acordou.-A mulher lhe sorriu,maternalmente.-E vai ficar muito bem.-Acrescentou,quando viu e expressão no rosto do jovem.

Harry deu um grande sorriso,e de passo em passo,cruzou a porta que não agora levava mais para uma realidade dolorosa,mas sim para o seu alicerce,sua esperança,seu amor,para Draco.

_Let me be the one you call  
**Deixe-me ser aquele que você vai chamar**_

_If you jump I'll break your fall  
**Se você pular eu apararei a sua queda**_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
**Eu te erguerei e juntos voaremos pela noite**_

_If you need to fall apart  
**Se você precisar desabafar**_

_I can mend a broken heart  
**Eu posso consertar um coração partido**_

If you need to crash then crash and burn  
**Se você precisar desistir,então desista e renasça**

_You're not alone_

**_Você não estará sozinho_**

_(Crash and Burn, Savage Garden)_

__

__


End file.
